


lucky for you

by rurokun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Why do I do this, i like how thats the only tag i have to add lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold, drizzling Friday morning which is the perfect time for Stiles to start falling for the handsome guy who takes the bus every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



Stiles can't even remember the first day he sees the guy get onto the bus, but he remembers that he's fucking beautiful beyond all belief and it makes him extremely upset to know that a man as good looking as him is not riding in some stretch limo down in Hollywood.

The guy is a Greek statue, with built thighs and shoulders and ass – Jesus Christ, he looks like he could probably bench press twice of Stiles' body weight – and this is not a very ideal thing to be thinking about as he's sitting just about six feet away from him.

Stiles tries not to stare at this Adonis with gold flecked green eyes, but in his defense, it's been a long while since he's seen any sort of action. After ending his relationship with his ex, Malia, and seeing Scott and his girlfriend, Kira, always being lovey dovey while he's sitting on the couch at 10 pm playing Halo and eating Doritos, he can't help but constantly think about this guy.

Really, what does he even like to do? Fuck, what's his name? All he really knows is that this guy's stop is after his, which means he either goes to work or goes to the neighboring college about 15 minutes away. He doesn't even know what he sounds like, because he's either listening to music or taking a quick power nap and _no,_ Stiles does not stare at him while he sleeps, despite the fact that he has the longest eyelashes in the face of the planet.

For a while, Stiles is okay with not ever talking to this stranger. They've never sat close enough on the bus to strike up a conversation, and not once has the guy even looked his way. (At least, he's assuming that he's never looked his way.)

That's why when he steps on the bus on a drizzling Friday morning and takes a seat in one of the few remaining spots, he's surprised to see the guy board the bus and look around for a seat, only to see that the last remaining seat is actually _right next to Stiles._

Poor, oblivious Stiles is trying to finish up the last few chapters of his book and isn't even looking anywhere except for his textbook until he feels a body take the seat next to his. He spares a quick glance, and then nearly goes into cardiac arrest because _holy shit_ it's him, it's actually him and he's sitting right there and he tries not to inhale too quickly because this guy smells so fucking _good_ and oh no, he's staring _right_ at him.

Stiles can feel his cheeks turn a bright crimson and splutters out a quick apology before returning back to his book. He hears the guy laugh and it sends a shot of arousal running through his veins.

“It's okay. I see you on the bus every day, it's not like you're a complete stranger.”

Stiles looks back up into bright green eyes and stubble and wow his hair is so black before answering with, “Yeah, it's just – you usually never sit close.”

“You always seem busy.”

“Then why did you sit here today?”

“Lucky for me, this was the last available seat.”

The _'lucky for me'_ rings in his head because he thinks that sitting next to Stiles is something good and that he lucked out and he can't feel his fingers anymore, goodbye.

“I'm Stiles Stilinski.”

The guy smiles again, this time with teeth and he has bunny teeth and he can't even begin to believe how incredibly gorgeous this guy is before he replies with, “Derek Hale,” and his name is Derek, that suits him so well.

“You, uh, go to school?”

“Yeah, USC. It's my first year of graduate school. You go to Oxy, right?”

“Sophomore,” Stiles replies, because of course this guy would be going to an ivy league and be three years older than Stiles, of course.

“Really? And you're already taking Calc III?”

“That's because I love to suffer with schoolwork,” Stiles replies, laughing.

Derek smiles at him again and this guy is way too lovely to be sitting on a dingy bus just to head to school.

“This may seem a bit forward but, do you want to go get a coffee, maybe?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

Stiles can feel himself blush and before he can splutter out some stupid reply, he notices Derek's eyes following his blush down his neck and oh, he _definitely_ wants to get some coffee with this guy.

“I'd love to get coffee, Derek,” Stiles says, causing Derek's eyes to shift back back, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Great, I'll give you my number.” As soon as they finish exchanging numbers, they reach Stiles' stop, with Derek standing up to let Stiles out, causing Stiles to turn another dark shade of crimson before standing up and exiting the bus. He waves at Derek and steps off, before opening his phone and staring at the number that Derek gave him.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles says, and laughs before heading off to his first class.


	2. death by stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on a romantic date with tablecloths and stuff.
> 
> Blowjobs and maybe an ex-girlfriend are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck am i even doing i dont know what i wrote jesus christ.

Holy fuck.

Alright, so it's been a while since Stiles has been on an official hey-nice-to-meet-you-please-like-me date.

Derek and Stiles have been seeing each other for about a month now, and although it's only been coffee dates and some hand holding, this is the first date where they're actually going to eat at a nice restaurant with waiters and tablecloths and stuff.

Stiles is freaking out in his empty dorm room, with Scott having stayed the night at Kira's apartment (shocker) and leaving the panicked college student to decide if he should wear a blue or green button up because he doesn't know anything about fashion and he's so _fucked,_ oh my, God.

Okay, time to call Lydia.

The doorbell cannot ring at a sooner time. Stiles jumps up and answers the door and before he could even say hello, Lydia struts inside with a Ralph Lauren shopping bag of clothes.

"Did you go shopping at 7:00 at night?"

"Of course not. I was saving these for the day where you'd actually care enough about a person to call me up for fashion advice," Lydia explains, giving a curt smile before laying out the outfits on his bed.

"I thought you liked Malia!"

"Oh, sweetie," Lydia replies, laughing as she sets another skinny tie and a pair of long socks on the bed.

Stiles waves off the comment before responding with, “Look, I really like this guy a lot, and he makes me really happy and he's so fucking nice! And I really want to look good for him and I knew you wouldn't let me down so please-”

He stops mid-sentence before biting his lip.

“Please, what?” Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Please like him.”

Lydia's eyes widen for a split second before she breaks out into a full grin.

“You're so gone for him.”

Stiles groans in frustration before plopping down in his desk chair in defeat, dangling his head back until all he can see is the white popcorn ceiling.

“I've never really felt this way about anyone before, Lyd.”

“That's kind of a shocker, considering you stuffed about fifty love letters in my locker during freshman year alone,” She says, absentmindedly holding up a royal blue button up dress shirt and a skinny black tie, furrowing her eyebrows and studying the clothing with intense concentration. In her humble opinion, Stiles would be pretty lost without her.

“But that was different. I was blinded by some sort of infatuation for you. With Derek, it's like, I have this intense and terrifying and gut wrenching feeling and it's weird and good and I don't know how to describe it.”

“That sounds an awful lot like love.”

“No, no way in hell. It is humanly impossible to fall in love with someone that fast, and even if it were possible, it would never last, so please don't jinx it.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and sighs. Stiles has a big heart, but such a naïve look on love.

“You fell in love with Malia after two months of dating.”

Stiles grimaces a bit at that, at the last few months of their nearly year long relationship where everything was so forced and stiff and cold. He wondered when it fizzled out so quickly, when the kisses and smiles and laughter suddenly dwindled down to nothing at all. Shaking his head, he realizes that he didn't want to think about that at all.

“I don't know if that's what they call love.”

“Stiles... I still love you, honey.”

He gives her a smile and looks back at the popcorn ceiling.

“Hopefully you aren't the only one.”

 

-/-

 

This is it, Stiles. The big time, date time, the time to turn on the charm and sarcasm and hopefully not the time where he scares off Derek and completely ruins his chance of ever dating someone as attractive and beautiful and kind and smart and _where_ was he going with this again? Oh, date, yes okay, date night.

He's currently waiting for Derek to pick him up in his sister's car (“She's never going to let me live this one down.”) and in doing so, he proceeds to rearrange his computer desk or else his ADD is going to put a severe crack into his entire demeanor.

Stiles nearly jumps when he hears a knock on the door, and quickly opens it and oh _no,_ he's a goner because Derek looks like a model pulled off the runway with his sweater and jacket and dress shoes and he's wearing _glasses,_ goodbye world.

“Oh my, God.”

Derek doesn't respond to his remark because all he can see is button up sleeves pushed to the elbows and a skinny black tie and his face is slightly red and it hasn't even been ten fucking seconds, it is entirely inappropriate to think about kissing his face off and imagining whines spilling out of those lips and _no,_ stop it you fucking idiot.

“You look- fantastic. Incredible, I- I really like that shirt on you, yeah,” Derek mutters out, rubbing his arm in an attempt to remain calm.

“That made it sound like it was an incredible thing that you actually like this shirt on me,” Stiles replies, giving him a small smirk.

“No, fuck, that's not – shit, and I'm an _English_ major, this is fucking horrendous.”

“Alright, come on, Mr. English major who apparently has quite a bit of trouble with grammar, let's go already.”

“Please don't tell anybody about that.”

“Well-”

“Stiles!”

“Okay! Promise! Oh, man, you are so adorable.”

 

-/-

 

They arrive at the restaurant, some fancy Italian place and all Stiles can think about is ' _garlic bread'_ as he and Derek take their seats at the reserved table.

“This place is something else. Are you – can you afford this?”

“Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of. I just really wanted to take you somewhere that doesn't have wet floor signs and straw wrappers on the floor.”

“Hey, that little coffee shop is adorable!” Stiles retorts, before letting out another laugh. A pleasant waiter arrives to take their beverage orders, a sprite for Stiles and water for Derek.

“Alright, tell me,” Stiles asks, leaning back in his chair.

“Tell you, what exactly?”

“When did you first notice me?”

“Ah, tell you that,” Derek laughs, smiling to himself a little before looking back at Stiles. “I believe it was... the second you stepped foot onto that bus.”

“Cheesy, awful. Try again.”

“You were breathtaking.”

Stiles can feel his cheeks burning, because who in their right _mind_ would ever think that?

“Tell me more.”

Derek laughs a bit before adding, “I remember looking at you and thinking, 'I wonder if he's left-handed or right-handed, if he likes soda or water, and I hope he's a nice guy because I already love every single thing on the outside and-”

“Stop, stop saying things if you don't believe them,” Stiles trails off, a bright blush staining his cheeks and tears stinging his eyes.

“Stiles, are you crying? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“It's just that – nobody ever puts any effort into words that they use to talk about me. And you keep saying things that sound like something from the fucking Notebook and – what if I was an asshole? I could have been an asshole! You wanted to know everything about me when you didn't even know me!”

“I know. And I must say, it was well worth the risk.”

Stiles can hardly believe anything this guy is saying except that he is so fucking incredible and he _hopes,_ oh God, he really hopes that he isn't falling in love with this guy because he can't even imagine dating any other person.

“I thought you were a Prada model.”

Derek lets out a full laugh, and Stiles is basically dating the sun, he's that beautiful. And maybe this isn't so bad, to fall in love with the stars.

“I thought the same about you.”

“Nope, horrible. I just used that, try again.”

Death from loving the stars, that's quite the headline.

 

-/-

 

After dinner, they drive back to Stiles' dorm, with Derek talking a bit more about his family. Cora is in the same year as Stiles, while Laura is already starting her career as a criminal analyst. Derek jokes about the hardships of living with a full house of women, but Stiles can hear the fondness in every single word.

They reach the dorm, which is blissfully empty (shocker) and Stiles offers to warm up some tea that Kira had given to Stiles a few weeks ago during his horrid cough and cold session. He walks into the small corner kitchen, pulling out the box of tea and a small pot.

“It's not the best smelling tea, but when you add sugar and lemon-”

As soon as Stiles puts down both of the items, Derek traps him against the edge of the counter, earning a manly yelp from the younger man. Derek begins kissing and leaving bites on his neck and collarbones, causing Stiles to moan and whine, his hips jerking up as his cock stirs within the confines of his tight pants.

“Fuck, okay, no tea, absolutely no tea, that's fine-”

In the midst of Stiles' incoherence, Derek manages to unbutton his dress shirt and push it off his shoulders. He ponders for a few seconds before leaving the black tie on his neck, liking the way it contrasts against his pale skin. Derek trails his lips from Stiles' chest down to the tufts of hair at his happy trail, with Stiles squirming and gasping throughout the ordeal.

“Don't be nervous,” Derek whispers, before lifting Stiles up and sitting him on the counter. Before Stiles could ask what he could be nervous about, Derek proceeds to unzip his pants and mouth at the bulge underneath Stiles' boxer briefs. An inhuman noise escapes Stiles' throat as he searches for something to grasp onto, before settling his hands in Derek's feather soft hair.

 _“Ahh-_ fuck, Jesus _fuck-_ D-Derek, if you don't-”

“If I didn't want to, I wouldn't.”

Derek leans up to kiss his cheek, as he carefully pulls down Stiles boxer briefs, revealing his already fully hard cock.

“Derek, please, do something, _anything,_ just fucking-”

A strangled moan ends Stiles' sentence as Derek licks a long stripe from the base to the tip, before he takes the whole thing into his hot mouth. Stiles has never had anything even remotely as fantastic as this, not with Malia or any of his exes in high school. His body is on fire, and he's trembling because Derek is nearly gagging on Stiles' cock and as he stares up at Stiles with dark green eyes, he knows that he's not going to last very much longer.

“Derek, fuck- I'm gonna-”

Stiles lets out something between a whine and a gasp as his orgasm causes him to pull at Derek's hair, while the older man swallows everything down, leaving small flourishing bruises along Stiles' hips. He pulls off with a slight pop, licking his lips in satisfaction, and if Stiles didn't just have the most intense orgasm of his life, he might have come at that image alone.

“That was- holy shit I can't believe you're even real – you're not real, you're not a real person.”

Derek leans up to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

“Come here, kiss me for real.”

“Do you really want that after this?”

“Oh, right, point taken. Such a softie, looking out for my well-being,” Stiles responds, giving Derek a kiss on the cheek. “Expect me to return the favor in about five minutes.”

Derek flushes a bright red, his eyes pointedly looking everywhere except for him.

“There's- uh, no need.”

Stiles stares at him for two seconds until his eyes widen comically and he looks down at the front of Derek's trousers.

“Then I should probably help you shower.”

Derek whines a little in the back of his throat.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

 

-/-

 

After their shower, Derek and Stiles decide to curl up on the couch to watch some old black and white films. About ten minutes into their first film, there's a knock on the door. Stiles wonders who could be here this late, and when he gets up to open the door, the answer isn't exactly one he wanted.

“Malia.”

“Stiles,” Malia says, giving him a small smile and a hug, before planting a kiss on his cheek. Stiles resists the urge to wipe it off, feeling slimy about it when he thinks of Derek.

“Look, Malia, this isn't really-”

“I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, I was thinking about us the other day and I realized that it was a horrible mistake for us to break up.”

Stiles feels his heart tug, but his feelings for Derek overpower any remnants of their relationship.

“Stiles, who's at...”

Stiles turns around to see Derek staring wide eyed at Malia, and then at Stiles.

“Who is this?” Malia asks, venom in her tone.

"This is-"

Fuck.

"My boyfriend."

Derek raises both of his eyebrows, a slight flush staining both of his scruffy cheeks, while Malia stares at both of them, giving Derek a one over and then a twice over because well.

"We've already been on four dates and I really like this guy and he's thoughtful and funny and extremely attractive so yeah, we are dating."

Malia turns a bright pink before furrowing her eyebrows.

"I guess this _is_ officially over."

Stiles winces a bit but then feels an overwhelming sense of relief as she says those words.

"I guess it is."

Malia nods her head a few times, and she takes another deep breath before giving a curt smile.

"I hope you two will be very happy together," Malia says, before heading down the hall and turning the corner.

Stiles lets out a small breath, and he can feel himself trying to pick up some of the broken pieces, until Derek hugs him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Please don't be sad."

Stiles laughs a little and closes the door, turning around to give Derek a full frontal hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Not sad, just kind of drained from all of this."

Derek leads him back to the front room, where they continue watching their movies until they fall asleep.

 

-/-

 

Scott returns from Kira's dorms early in the morning and spots Stiles curled up on the couch with some guy.

“Now we're even, loser,” Scott whispers to himself, as he walks to his bedroom for a late sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i ended this so bad i have homework and the guILT was eating me aLIVe

**Author's Note:**

> piece of shIT story and i strive to get better, i love you carrie you perfect little boop
> 
> edit: im adding another chapter which im trying to write as im typing this yay


End file.
